


Sharing dreams.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Sterek Smooch Fest 2018!Prompt #27, for Sly: Fake!Boyfriends - anything fake!boyfriends, preferably with mutual pining.Action: Bed sharing!





	Sharing dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> (Fest Mod Note: This work was created for the 2018 Sterek Smooch Fest. Please follow the fest on [LJ](https://sterek-smooch.livejournal.com/) or [TUMBLR](https://sterek-smooch.tumblr.com/)to see the rest of the fabulous creations! Thank you!)


End file.
